The Forgotten Season 1
by The Hopeless Romantic Channel
Summary: My first series! Spencer Crow a.k.a Black Rabbit, just joined the Titans and brings a lot of drama into the T house.She begins a affair with Robin although he's dating Star. But some villains also want to hire her too. RobxOCXRedX. Langue  suggestive sex.
1. Chapter 1

The Forgotten

Disclaimer : I do not own the Teen Titans and this disclaimer goes on for the rest of the book.

Authors Note: This is more like a T.V show so enjoy the Program. Please review! No lemon so everyone can read!

Epsiode 1: Red X v.s Black Rabbit

"Alright scuzz faces gimme all your money and no one gets an X carved in their face!" Red X yelled popping of a few caps at JCBA bank. The pepole ducked in fear and cried as it was up to the teller to decide ther faiths. "You know Red, I thought you were a more classy theif but the clishe banks! Get original!" a femine voice laughed Red X turned to see a 16 year old sitting on the ledges of the window. She had black long hair that had spiked edges, violet eyes, and liveliy pale skin. She wore a red shirt with a black ripped vest, a short skirt with velet ribbons, black skull studded pumps and steampunk glasses on her head. He chucked a sharp X at her but she jumped 5 ft high and came back to the ground with an aerial backflip. "Never seen you before,kid, but I don't think I 'll be seeing anymore either." Red smirked as he threw a sticky-X at her. Her eyes turned completly black as she suddenly made the X go backward and activate on Red. Before he could even ask the Titans burst in. "Titans G-" Robin yelled till he saw Red all tied up. "Here's a present to JCPD." she said dragging Red X to Robin. "Impressive." Robin said. "Thanks." she smiled sweetly. "So whats your name?" he asked shyly. "Blak Rabbit." she said in a playful monotone. "Flirt, much!" Beast Boy whispered to Cyborg. "Wait, so your that girl that stopped all those other heist?" Robin asked. "Yeah, I didn't think I was that noticable, but yeah." Black Rabbit blushed. "I know because we've been tracking you down to ask you something." Robin grinned when he heard heard her say yes. "What I mean to say is, Do you wanna be a Titan?' Robin said holding a cominacator.

On The next Episoide Of "Traitors"!

1. Will Black Rabbit join the Titans

2. Dose anyone else have any intrest in her?

3. Is their a possible romance for Black Rabbit and Robin?

Find out in Episode#2: The Answer is...


	2. Chapter 2

The forgotten

Epsiode 2: In This Club

Black Rabbit stared at the comunicator for a few minutes. This would be the first time she'd be offer somewhere to stay besides the abdoned inn that belonged to her mother. For once she wouldn't be alone. "Sure." she said grabbing the walkie-talkie. "The othes were happy but Starfire started feeling some emotions she couldn't understand. "Raven..." Starfire said flying over to her best friend. "Yes Star." Raven said after finshing a conversation with Cyborg. "I'm starting get these weird emotions over Black Rabbit and Robin when their together." Starfire said looking a Robin flirt with Black Rabbit. "Your feeling whats called a "romantic rivarly" with Black Rabbit because she also gets as much Robin's attention as your amount of attention." Raven explained. Star nodded as she watched Black Rabbit and Robin talk and laugh. "I must keep an eye on her, for Robin." Star thought with a hint of team flew/drove home with Black Rabbit sitting with Robin on the T-Cycle (which only made Star more jealous. "Lovin' the horse power on this baby!" Rabs laughed. "Wait till you see this!" Robin grinned as he sped up aslanted rock and popped a wheelie in the air. "Righetous!" she said as they hit the asphalt. "He never dose that with me!" she thought with anger in her face. "Plus he's _my_ boyfriend and he's spending more time with her!" she mumbled to the window. But little did they see a that one of the orange lightpoles had a little S on the back.

"So what do you think about this one aprtince?" Slade said on his throne watching the footage of her previous adventures. "I think she has a lot of potential but the only probelm is convincing her to come."Terra said coming out the darkness. "She's also really hot." Red X chukcled watching their footage together. Terra slapped her hand on her forehead. "Why did we hire him!" she thought. "Alright today Terra will attack them at the club." Slade said with a grin on his face behind his mask. He must have her. Sure, Terra had great potential but she had even a brighter future versus Terra. All that power shall be claimed.

_In Titans Tower..._

"Nice couch!" Rabs said sitting down next to Robin. "Yeah as amny times as some lunatic trys to destroy it, we do our best to keep it clean. "So being that your with us now, I should at least know your powers. (I changed them a bit from the last few books.). "I have Sand Mimcry, Telekinsis, Earth Manipulation, Superhuman Hearing, Superhuman Legs ( gives her the ability to jump at kilometeters high, hence the name.), Illusion, Animation, and Engery Blast (Black)." Rabs said flipping the channels. "Cool! We had a girl that was like that but she's...with Slade now, but anyway the teams going out into the club tonight so you might wanna change into something more comfortable." Robin reiled. "Hey wheres my room?" she asked hopping over the couch. "I'll show you." Robin said arsing off the couch. As the walked to her room Rabs thought to herself "I mean even though he's with Star, I'm starting to think he's intrested...I wouldn't mind giving him something to wonder about." she smiled at her bad pun. "She understands everything I like instead of me explaing everything to her, like Starfire." he thought eyeing her figure. Large bust, not to thin, and she was almost like the female copy of him. The finally stopped at Terra's old room. "I can help you paint tomorrow as long but we can go get some funruntire later." he said opening the door. "Cool, if you don't mind can you get my bags out the trunk." she said twiriling with her hair. "Sure, anything for you." he said a bit filrtaeuously. They gazed at eacch other blushing until Robin finally broke out his gaze and went to the garge.

Terra brushed her long blonde hair. "What dose she have that I don't!" Terra pouted arusing infront of the mirror. Then Terra face saddend at her toughts. She realized that: 1. Black Rabbit has a bigger bust. 2. Her hairs longer than that. 3. She's a eyegrabber and 4. She's got better control of her powers. "Hey kid it's time." Red X said knocking on her door. "One minute!" Terra yelled putting on her Slade bodysuit."I bet if I could beat her Slade would rather appricate me better and forget about her!" Terra planned in her thoughts. "He'd see I'd could complete his plans better than that stupid hare and then maybe even fire X!" she said with a evil grin plastered on her face. "Perfect!" Terra said getting on the elavator. She got off a the ground floor and waited in the kitchen to wait for his arrivial. Suddenly out the shadows. "Terra your mission is to simpily pretend your robbing the club, get caught and break out. Got it?" Slade said giving Terra a glare. Terra nodded and said "Yes Master." Terra left the abodend clock tower and summoned a chumk of rock.

_In Black Rabbits Room..._

"It'll work for know." Black Rabbit said picking up a black clutch with a pink heart fastner. She wore a red and black stripped corset, a red and black slash skirt, and black thigh high thights with black heels with a floral design on them."Hey Rabs." said Raven coming in the room. "Oh hi, hey Rae can I talk to you?" she said looking a Ravens outfit. She wore a purple halter, black leather pants, and a pair purple gladiators. "Yeah whats up?" Rae said pressing the doorclose button. "I'm pretty much get along with everyone in the tower but for some reason I'm starting to think Star dosen't like me, she's alwaya glaring at me strangley and shes super quiet around me." Rabs said toying with her fingers. Raven then whispered in her ear the whole situatuation back at the bank. "Oh Robin and I are just friends." Black Rabbit laughed nervously. "Alright we should be getting downstairs." B.B said opening the door. He wore a green shirt, a purple blazer, black jeans, and purple sneakers. "Cool be down in sec." Rabs smiled. Rabs and Raven headed downstairs to see a clingy Starfire. "What about Monday?" she said with hope in her voice. "Me and Black Rabbit are going to the Motor Show, but you can come if you want." Robin said fastening his tie. "S-Sure." Starfire sulked. "It's all about Black Rabbit... "Star thought. Robin walked over to Black Rabbit and tossed her a red motorcycle helmet. "Ready?" Robin asked. "More than I've ever been ." Black Rabbit said running to the gargae. "You don't think..." B.B said looking at hs robot friend. "Well the way they act and the way Star trys to get his attention : it's possible." he said watching Star sulk across the room. "He must still love me..right?" Star said. "I'll make him love me!" Star thought with a bit of happiness. "I'll get myself in trouble, Robin will come save me and things will be back to normal!" she mumred to herself. "Now then question is how to get in trouble she said getting inside the T-Car. The car pulled of with a speeding Robin and Black Rabbit infront on the T-Cycle. "Let's kick it up a notch! Robin said speeding up. "COME ON!" Star thought. The T-Car sped up too and they finally approached Club Evo-loution. Soon as the T-Cycle stopped, Star flew out the cae. "Robin?" Star said looking for him. Then she saw them at the bar talking. "Everybody give up for the Titans!" the DJ yelled through the mic. The crowd appaulded and the spotlight glowed on Robin and Black Rabbit. "NOOOO!" Starfire sheriked when she saw Black Rabbit take Robins hand on the dance floor. Star tried to tackle her but she got up quicker and Star slammed in the bar. "Star dusted herself of and then she saw a bottle of Jack Daniels. "I see Cyborg drink this when he's angry...maybe I'lll keep this for later." she said putting it in her bag.

Terra was now at the club making her way to the dance floor and she saw Robin and...her." "I didn't know Robin and Star broke up, that quick." Terra grinned looking at a sad and unconius Starfire. "But it's time to evacuate the dancefloor!" Terra said as her eyes glowed yellow. Then the dance floor started to crack. "Rember me?" Terra said on a riseing rock with a fereal smile. "Not for long!" Blabk Rabbit said throwing a engery disc at Terra. Terra fell off her rock and summounded a rock at Black Rabbit. Using her Earth Manipulation powers, Black Rabbit caught the rock then molded it into a sharp needle and threw it back at Terra. The neddle caught Terra's coustume and pinned her to the wall. "That should hold her but let me call the cops." Black Rabbit sad turing her back. Terra took control of the rock and shot it in Black Rabbits back. "Rabbit!" Robin said at the bleeding teen. Suddenly Black Rabbit turned into ashes. Terra felt someone tap on her back. Terra turned to see the real Black Rabbit. "Peek-a-boo!" Black Rabbit said delvering a painful left uppercut lat made Terra crash into the chandlier. "Terra give up and get caught. Remeber the plan." Slade said in her commincautor. "No, I-I...can still b...beat her!" Terra huffed puled a shard of glass out her arm. "Ready for Round Two?" Black Rabbit said with her eyes pitch black. "Bring it!" Terra said with her guard up. "Losers first." Rabs grinned. Terra summoned a buch of rocks and a slab ontop, under her foot and kicked it towards Rabs. Rabs opened the roof and jumped out while comanding Terra's stones to follow. In mid-air, Black Rabbit surrounded her self in the rocks and spun so it was like she a a drill. Rabs came back and drilled herself into Terra. Terra was now in a pile of dirt."I think she's done for." Black Rabbit said approcahing her teammates. But her teammates realzied that behind her Terra started surronding her self with dirt, till eveuntally it turned into a catostrophic sandstorm. "Well, should've seen that coming." Robin said looking at the full blown storm. "Keep her busy, I got a plan, B.B come with me!" Rabs shouted over the storm. Beast Boy nodded and the two ran upstairs as Robin and Cyborg distracted Terra and Starfire was still unconiucus. Now Black Rabbit and Beast boy were at the fire hose and the water sprinkler system. Black Rabbt was a the sprinkler system and she yelled "NOW!" Beast boy, whom was in elephant form, stuck the water hose in his mouth and started spraying tons of water at Terra and Black Rabbit set of the sprinklers. "WHA-!' Terra said as her rubble began to transform into mud."NO!" she said as she fell into the goopy mud. Black Rabbit saw Terra getting back up and crushed the S in her battlesuit and Terra was electocued and was knocked out. "Wow! Thats was awesome!" the crowd chereed for Rabs. "Wha...What..." Starfire said getting up. Then she saw Black Rabbit and Robin posing for pictures...together. Terra was arrested (which she broke out the car in a matter of seconds.). "No! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Starfre sheriked.

Epsiode 3: That Bottle...


	3. Chapter 3

The Forgotten

Episode 3: That Bottle...

_In Titans Tower..._

Starfire was on the bed waiting for Robin. She wore pink slik lingerie and nothing else after inviting Robin to her room to "play" but it's been 3 hours and he still hasn't showed up. Star curled up into a ball and started to cry. Beyonces' "Why Don't You Love Me?" began to play on the radio and Starfire went into the bathroom to get find the remote while sobbing and she stumbled upon her her bag... with whiskey in it. "Maybe this will make me feel better." Star said uncapping the bottle. She took a couple of sips and wiped her mouth. "It tastes alright but I should save the rest for later."she thought getting dressed in her regular pajamas. She followed a trail of giggles to the living room. Star hid behind a plant and looked through the glass door to see Black Rabbit and Robin in the living room.

_In the Living Room..._

"Who ever invented this show should be put an asylum for canceling it!" Robin said as they watched Drake and Josh. "Do you really think that if you twist a cherry stem with your toungue, that means your a good kisser, do you?" Black Rabbit said watching them take out a bowll of cherry then make-out. Robin and Rabs starred at each other competivley and declared in unsion "Let the competition begin!". Robin went in the kitchen an brought out a big barrel of cherries. The first one to twist 10 cherry stems won. However they kept getting in getting ties and if the other one, the other would find somthing unfair that would cause a rematch. Finally Robin won and they realized it was 3:50. "We should should get to bed, tommrows fighting day anyway." Robin said with victory. "Yeah the only reason you won becaus (fake yawn) I was geting tired." Black Rabbit joked. The two joked as they went to her room. "This has really been one of the best nights I've ever had." Black Rabbit said hugging her bes friend. She blushed realzing what she had done. She stood up quickly and she saw him blush to. They started moving closer than each other. "I love Starfire. I'd never do this to her. I'd never!" he said angleing his face to hers so now the breathes reached each others faces. Then the unthinkable happened. They sared a small kiss. They broke off only to give each other the 'you know where this is going' glare and then had a more passionate kiss, now deeper and more violent. He put her hand on her back, not missing a curve as she wrapped her arms around his musclar body. He opened the the door to her room and went inside with her (I think you know where this is going.)

"How could he?" Star said as she listened to the moaning and groaning coming from Rabs room. Star sobbed and cried everywhere she could. Robin said he'd never cheat on her. If he loved her...he wouldn't cheat on her. She finally cried in her room and fell into her bedroom. Star gazed at the bottle of whiskery. "Wonder how much it 's gonna take for this." Star said opening it up. A cup turned inot a sip. A sip turned into a shot. A shot turned into a glass. A glass turned into a bottle. A bottle turned into one heck of a time.

Terra walked into the headquaters. "Slade...M-Master?" Terra said. She was welcomed by a slap in the face. "I told you this is what happens when you disobey me, Terra." Slade said in a furious monotone. "I-I-"she said be foe being thrown into a wall. "You disobeyed me after I told you twice to follow the plan and you expexct me to respect you for that!" he yelled in her face as she cried. "SLADE STOP!" she cried as he punched and kicked her more. Suddenly he stopped and yanked her wrist. "Where are you taking me." she said realizing she was being dragged across the woddened floor. He threw her down the stairs of a cellar she's never seen before. Slade liffted her up and cuffed her arms and lets to two bars in the floor and walls. Slade picked up a electric bullwhip. "What is Black Rabbits real name?" Slade asked calmly. "U-Uhh..." Terra asked fearfully. Slade whipped her in the neck which was followed by her geting elcetrocuted. The Slade said "What is the the name of the inn she used to live in?" Slade frowned. "T-The...Giggling Crow." Terra stammered. Slade set his whip down and unchained her. "You can get to bed yourself." he said going up the stairs and shutting the lights off. 'S-So much for f-favorite." Terra said crawling up the stairs.

Episode 4: Starfire's Revenge...


	4. Chapter 4

The Forgotten

Episode 4: Starfire's Revenge...

Black Rabbit woke up nude in her heart shaped bed next to an unmasked Robin. She squirmed a bit but he pulled her closer to his chest. "Moring." she laughed. He kissed her on her forehead "Moring, my love." he said opening his steel blue eyes. "So what dose this mean?" Black Rabbit said getting up and walking o the bathroom."Well this means we're a couple I guess and I'm breaking up with Star." Robin said re-masking himself and getting dressed. She came out in her orignial attire and said "I do belive you'll need this." He turned to see her with his belt. "Thanks see you in the trainning area." he said taking his belt. He left her room. Robin walked over to Starfire's room. "Star we need to talk." he said opening the door slowly. "I know everything Robin!" Starfire said wihth her eyes red and dried tear trails on her face. "Wha-What?" he said quizzicaly. "YOU SLEPT WITH HER! I KNEW YOU WERE FALLING FOR HER!" Starfire shouted. "Listen to me, maybe we just weren't ment to be. So what I'm saying is I want to break-up." Robin said hugging her. Star nodded and Robin left. Starfire said to herself "I'm going to get you back Robin. One way or another."

_In the Training Room..._

Black Rabbit had just finsihed explaining the whole situtaion between her and Robin to Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven. "So you with Robin now?" Raven said. Black Rabbit nodded slowly. "Well I'm not complaining, Star was being kinda bitchy anyway." B.B said followed by Ravens glared. "C'mon you know ever since we came back from Tokyo." B.B said to Raven. Raven paused for a moment and said "True...maybe." Cyborg and B.B hive-fighed as Robin walked into the tranning room with Star not to far behind. "Alright everybody pick who you wanna fight. "I call Black Rabbit." Star said sternly. Everyone glared at Rabs. Black Rabbit took out her bo-staff. "Bring it."

_Outside on the Training Grounds..._

The ground was silent as Black Rabbit nd Starfire glared at each other firecely. "Begin!" Robin said through the mic behind the protection center with the rest of the team. Starfire shot bolts from her eyes and Black Rabbit summoned a rock for a guard. Then using her animation powers, she summouned a an army of rock to turn into a large solider. Star went to punch it an suddenly she lost her super strength. "What did you do!" Star demanded. "It was highly unlikely that you'd lose your super strength. I changed that." Black Rabbit grinned as she turned all of the lose rocks into soliders. Black Rabbit hopped into the air and out of sight as her rock army began to attack Star. She grabbed one of them and started to swing him around like a battering ram destroying itself and the others. Then like a comet, Rabs came back down and created a shockwave that sent Starfire flying of the ground and into the air. Running at super speed, Rabs hopped into the air, with her bo-staff in glowing black and smacked her down into the ground. Starfire spoke slowly "Robin... b-belongs-" Black Rabbit cut her off and said "-to me." Everyone else was in awe of what just hapened. Particulay Robin suddenly the room began to glow with an alarming sound. "Titans TROUBLE!"

Episode 5: The Same Routine, The Same Ending


	5. Chapter 5

The Forgotten

Episode 5: The Same Routine, The Same Ending

All the Titans were gathered around the computer watching Robin find Slade, Terra, and Red X's location but for others the tension wasn't at ease. Star was being treated for her wounds by Cy and Black Rabbit was getting something to eat. "Can we have some Gatorade, pepole. "Black Rabbit complained closing the fridge. "Here" a male voice said handing her a red bottle of Gatorade. "Thanks." she said turning around.

She gasped when she saw...

Red X.

"If you don't leave right now I'm gonna call them!" she said strenly.

"If you really were gonna do that you would have already." he said walking towards her.

She backed up till she finally ended up sitting in the window. "But thats what I like about you, your a hands-first-talk-is-cheap girl." he said getting close to her.

"But I want my hands on you." Red said with his mask near her face.

It was almost as he was trying to _kiss _her.

Then something vibrated through his belt. "Gotta go, babe, but but I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other quite soon." he said before telporting.

Black Rabbit could only blush as he vanished. "That was...intresting." she thought to herself.

She was so vunrable and defenseless but he didn't lay a hand on her.

"Rabs! Come on we gotta go!" Cyborg yelled.

"Coming!" she yelled. Then she looked on the from where Red was standing and saw a black card with a red 'X' n the front.

She flipped it over to see a phone number and slipped it under her googles while running to met the team.

_..._

"Master you think they got the message?" Terra said chewing an apple. "Oh I do belive so." Slade laughed as he looked at his tied up 'victims'. "I'm back." Red X said walking to Slade. "So it's simple, Terra against Raven, with being Beast Boy and Cyborg are watching Star that means Slade against Robin, and I have hot stuff." Red X said smiling under his mask.

" You thinks _she's_ attractive?" Terra said with disgust in her voice.

"She's smart, sexy, and not you so why not?" Red X said bothering Terra.

Then out of nowhere Raven busted a hole in the roof and Robin came down and kicked Slade in the face and Terra grabbed Raven, throwing her somewhere.

With everyone else fighting Red X went upstairs to protect the robot hostages. "Going somewhere already hon'?" Rabs said with her guard up infront of the next staircase.

"I don't wanna scar that beautiful face of yours so how about you help me with these hostages."

Red said holding his hand out.

"I'd take that offer but I'm on a team!" Rabs said kicking him. He dodged and grabbed her back pulling her closer to him.

"Instead of fighting how about we just talk, I let you win, and I make it look like you beat me up." he said with his face an inch away from hers.

"S-So you'd do that just because you like me." she stammered with a blush on her face and her knees a bit wobbly.

"I'd rather say attracted but yes, yes I would. So, deal?" Red said grinning in his mask over her bush. "Fine." she said she said in a weird monotone.

"So why are you with bird for brains?" Red X said soon as he let her go.

"Becase he broke up with Star and I love him." Rabs said with pride in her voice.

"I thought you were smarter than that, babe." Red said looking at her beautiful violet eyes.

"Wha-What do you mean "than that!" Rabs said a bit outraged.

"He always dose the same thing whenever he breaks-up with Star." Red said watching a confused Rabbit. "He broke up with Star,went to Rae, broke up week later and he ran back to Star. For even B.B, Jynx, and everyone else he's dated it always ended up back to Starfire." Red X said warning the 16 year old.

"B-But he loves me...I know he does." Black Rabbit said bitting her nail nervously.

"Thats what Beast Boy said as well. " Red X said looking at his watch.

"Time to go, babe but we'll be doing this more often." Red said teleporting. Rabs ran to get the hostages.

"Who's ready for some savin'!" Black Rabbit said striking a pose in the dark. Suddenly the light flashed on an nobody was there. "Wha-" Rabs said till someones warm hands cover her mouth. "You're coming with me, _Spencer_." a dark voice whispered in her ear.

Next epsiode: I Thought You Loved Me...


	6. Chapter 6

The Forgotten

Episode 6: I Thought You Loved Me...

_It has been three days since Black Rabbit a.k.a Spencer Crow, was kidnapped by the infamous Slade. Now she has become Slade's new edtion to his new team, Team Torture. Robin's gone mad and will do anything to bring her back._

Rabs cracked her eyes open slighty. "Crap! 7:30!" she yelled seeing the clock. Black Rabbit leaped out her be and ran to the kitchen in her orange Aeropostale shirt and baggy grey sweatpants. "You're late." Slade chuckled at his sweaty apprantince. Her skin glowed with the moisture and for some reason he was...aroused by her panting. "Hey babe." Red said coming out the room. His lush brown hair, his steel blue eyes and his perfectly toned skin. It all made Spencer blush. She regained her senses and simply waved. She's only been sad since she joined but when they were fighting, she was a real animal. He had to admit he did like her with their obvious filriting and their personalilties. Terra was kicked out due to trying kill Rabs and disobeying Slade, thus she joined the H.I.V.E 5 . "So, whats todays mission?" Rabs said slowly chewing her pancakes. "I want you to steal the blue croton compartment from Wayne Corp." Slade said. Suddenly a girl that looked just like Rabs, expect the green eyes, came in the room in a small green nightgown. She yawned "Moring, Pops." Slade growled "You can call me father,dad, and anything else but you choose 'Pops'." The girl grinned "Yes, Yes I did." She sat next to Rabs and greeted her. "Moring Robyn." Red said with grin. "It's Atari for the last flippin' time!" she barked. Rabs simled over their shoutting. "SHUT UP!" Slade yelled making two sit immediately. Now Slade said "When any of you are done, get dressed and head to Wayne Corp.". Rabs got up leaving just 1 half of a pancake and no bacon or sasgue left. "I'll get going." she said sulking to her room. She changed into a half black half orange tube top, a half black half orange leather skirt with a utility belt and two black and orange spiked belts, and her low-top converse orange sneakers with black fingerless gloves. Atari wore a stripped black/orange shirtdress with a black headband (if you remember Atari from "Timelines Apart", this is her.) and no shoes. Now Slade had also capturted Speedy from Titans East and he was on the team too( he's proably doing something in his room or practicing with Blizter but instead of a ribbon its a big orange ribbon in the back). He wore a suit similar to Robin's Slade Suit. Last but not least, was Blizter (from "It's Called Love."). Her uniform was a spandex bodysuit her right arm and left leg in orange and her left arm and right leg in black with a pair of fingerless black gloves. B.R (Black Rabbit) bumped into Red to see his coustume only a bit modified. "How am I supposed to be called Red X if the "X" is now a "S" !" hecomplained. Spencer laughed "Well theres an X on your chest." He sighed and the two walked to the conference room. Their they saw Blizter and Speedy fighting in the Stadium. Blizter threw a punch at Speedy's gut but he dodged it swiftly and sent a freeze arrow at her but she froze it and kicked it into pieces. "Hey Ryu and Chun-Li, it's time to get to bussiness." Red ylled through the door. Speedy and Blizter stopped the fight and met up with their teammates. "Don't worry Speed I'll break your leg later."Blizter taunted Speedy. "We'll see about that." Speedy said with a smirk plastered on his face. "These two must go on all day!" Atari whispered to B.R. Spencer smirked a bit but then it quickly snapped back into a frown. The team went to the garge to get their rides. Atari summoned her pet, Cerberus, and hopped on. Blizter had a orange Harley as Speedy rode with her, B.R rode a black motorcycle equpped with gadgets from Slade and Red rode the X-cycle.

Meanwhile at the Tower...

Robin awoke next to Starfire. His new girl. He didn't love her but she took away the pain. The pain when he lost her. She wouldn't talk. He couldn't get a grip on her. She was now a villan and like usual, he had to play the hero. "Don't leave yet..." Star said grabbing his hand as he sat at the edge. Robin stared at her coldy and cursed himself for betraying B.R every night. He grabbed his whiskey bottle and left after dressing himself. Suddenly the alarm rang. "Titans Trouble!" Robin yelled running downstairs.

Blizter kicked the window open and the rest of Death Row hopped in. "Freeze!" a guard yelled with an number of men with him. "Alright, FREEZE!" Blizter said engulfing them in a blast of ice. She and Speedy high fived each other as the other hoped to the ground. "So wheres the croton whatever?" Atari said with Cerbreus not to far behind. "3rd floor in the mainstream section." B.R and Red said in unsion. "Too bad the tours over cause the only thing you'll be seeing is the iron bars of Lock Bay." Robin frowned looked at an rather grinning B.R. "DEATH ROW! BRAWL!" Black Rabbit cried as the Death Row crew began to battle.

Atari versus Cyborg (Staircase)

"Come on Tin Man I don't like being kept waiting." Atari said in a slutry but annoyed tone. She was on top of Cerberus with her eyes glowing green with her hand engulfed in green orbs. Suddenly she cast an illusion on herslf making her voice sound like Robin. In that she said. "Cyborg! Help!" Cyborg sprung out behind from the pole and said "Impresive." "You think _that's _impressive, wait to you see what he can do." Atari said a Cerberus showed off his monstrous yet polished fangs. Cyborg gulped when he heard her say,"Play with your new toy...boy!". He ran frantically ran as Cerbreus chased him around and Atari hopped off. Suddenly a green arua surrounded her body turened into a a green phoniex. In that form she also chased Cyborg while shooting green flames at him like a flamethrower. Finally he cut a cornnor and Cerbreus snatched him up in his teeth. "This ain't right 2 v.s 1!". Atari morphed back into her human form and said "I'm a villian, I cheat." Cerbreus spit him out the the window so far he landed in the water.

Bllizter versus Beast Boy (Parking Lot)

"Since I'm not in my trigger happy mood today looks like you get a freebie." Blizter saind as her hands were on fire."That's what you said yesterday, I'm starting to think you like me in one piece." Beast Boy flirted. "Oh a filrt are we?" she said taking out her red and blue ribboned broadswords."Your one of the lucky few." he said changing into a lion. He poucened on her but she rolled over and kicked him off. She sent a blast of fire at him. sending him into a wall. He charged back at her, in human form but she sent a straight of engery through her pointer finger that froze him while still captured in the beam. "You might not have noticed but as you can see-" she said flicking her wrist and set him flying out a window. She caught him again with the same engery. Then she said "-but I'm the brains of this team. So I have a few-" flicking him into pole. "-tricks up my sleeves." she laughed letting go. "Zero point energy." he groaned getting up. "Yeah, I keep what I like to myself." she said watching him turn into a T-Rex. She shot a beam at a pillar and threw it at him. He caught it in his mouth and spat it back at her. She jumped in the air and did a cartwheel over it. "Come on we got it!" Speedy said with a large blue cylinder in his arms. Blitzer ran along side him as Beast Boy followed them as a cheetah. Using her swords, Blizter cut a number of pilars that when they came down, they created a barricade that blocked Beast Boy from them. "I thought the H.I.V.E were bad." Beast Boy thought.

Black Rabbit v.s Raven (Rooftop)

"Where's Robin!" Spencer said while dragging a brutally beatened Raven. "Which Robin the bird, the hero, or your _ex _!" Raven coughed with a sense of humor. Spener brutally threw her into the giant 'W' of the WAYNE sign. "Now I'm gonna ask you one _last time _, . ROBIN!" Spencer said pulling her up by the leotard. "Up a tree where you'll never find him!" Raven groaned. Suddenly pieces of eath surrounded her hands untill soon she had rock fist. "You brought this upon yourself." Spencer frowned. Now Spencer began punching Raven in the face relentlessly. Raven got wounds, cut, and brusies on her lips. "_**NOOOOOOOOOOO!" **_Raven growled as her eyes spilt into four red eyes. "So I punched the right button, eh." Black Rabbit said backing up to th ledge. "The only way to snap her out of her Rage is to make her feel gulity...or outbeat her." Slade said threw her earphone. "Got it." she whispered. Suddenly a large clawed black hand from Raven pushed Spencer off the ledge. "**AAAAAAAAAAAAH!**" Spencer shreiked while falling. "Wait no!" Raven said as her eyes went back to normal. Raven sent another hand to catch her. "I only saved you cause I don't want murder on my hands." Raven said setting her on the ground. Suprsingly Spencer kicked her in the face. "You see that's the diffrence between good guy and us." she said walking over to her. "You guys can't deal with death no matter what the advantge." she said throwing the other teen into the 'A'. As a result Raven was electrocuted. "But we don't give a damn as long as we win." Spencer laughed going downstairs.

Black Rabbit v.s Robin

Meanwhile Robin and Starfire were making out behind a pillar. Robin didn't really put any passio but then the worst happened "I-I thought you loved me." Spencer said quietly. "WAIT! Spencer! IT'S-" Robin said breaking out the kiss. Spencer punched him into the pillar and put all the rubble on Starfire. Now Spencers eyes were pitch black. "I gave you my heart, my love and you toss it right back to that bitch and ruin everything we worked for." Specer screamed with black tears shereding down her face. Robin pleaded but she ignored as two ennormus bunny ears came out through her hair surrounded in a black aura. The ear grabbed Robin and started melting his utiltilty belt.__"How will you fight with no weapons?" Speancer said with now a scratched monotone. "Spencer I didn'i- GAH!" he said before being embraced by threw him to the ground and picked him again and flicked him back to a wall. He crawled to a doorway but was dragged back by one of her ears. "COME HERE!" Spencer growled as she stood on a wall. She flung him towards her, kicked him in the gut and then he bounced off the wall. Spencer did this for some time only chaning her kicks. Then finally she left with a brooken back, fractured arm, a gashed and brusied face and a even more, a broken heart.

Red X versus Starfire

Red yanked Starfire out the rubble,and threw her into a wall. "Leave me alone can't you see I'm doing the sulking." Starfire said with tears rolling down her face."Don't worry hon this will be over quickly." Red said taking out a laser from his utility belt. He yanked her hand out and turned the laser on. "WAIT! NO!NO! AAAH!" Starfire cried as Red wrote an the signature Slade 'S' on her hand. Star used her eyes to blast him off. Star looked at her bleeding hand and suddenly she was punched in the back. The impact sent her into a wall and unconcuis. "Let's go Sppeedy and Blizter got the crotons and Atari got Cyborg to dismantle. Rabs said coming from the melle from earlier. She was strangley all smiles and glowing. "Are you o.k?" Red said as she walked right past him. "Why would anything be wrong?" Spencer two rode on the motorcycle and headed back to headquaters.

Episode 7: Just a Friend 


End file.
